


Smile, Sweetheart

by dynamic_fuckup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Minor, Molestation, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamic_fuckup/pseuds/dynamic_fuckup
Summary: OC Characters.
Non-con/rape





	

\--

He had been here before. You never had the willpower to tell him to leave. Keinin was quiet when he came to your hive the first time. Nothing had happened, but you knew he wanted something. You were 5 sweeps. Snakedad initially thought he was food, but he was getting on in age, to him, everything looked like food.

Your name is Saxein Davvyk, and today, you’re expecting company.

Keinin had initiated things between you two. He was 11 sweeps and almost doubled your height, horns unincluded. You were, of course, unsure exactly what a kismesis was, but it didn’t take much for you to get into the groove of things. He was gorgeous and despicable. Everything he did, he did to annoy you. And it, of course, worked. He was so cold, hands always snaked up your shirt, seeing how far he could push your boundaries.

You were afraid of him.

He was going to be in your hive, and you were petrified. You cleaned three times, but you expected a mess. He liked to make a mess of you, liked to see you cry. You had gotten good at not showing how much it hurt, but you were gentle. Scared by things that you couldn’t control. No matter how hard you tried, or how well you hid, you couldn’t control the teal blood.

\--

Hours passed before he knocked on your door.

“You’re late.” You stated. Fear gripped your voice. He made a grunt, and you stepped aside, his scarf discarded on your coatrack. “What do you have planned for today?” Your voice shook this time. You wanted him to leave already.

“We’re going to have fun today.” He answered, soft as a whisper. It made every sense come alive, the hair on the back of your next rose on end. “Lots, and lots of good fun.” Each word was slathered in acid, made you feel nauseous and weak, because to him, you were just his little plaything. He grabbed your horn, tugging you alongside him. You didn’t fight, didn’t breathe until he let go, he couldn’t see that he affected you. It only made him worse.

“What do you think is fun?” You asked him, trying to keep steady. His grip left you dizzy. Your horns were still developing, and their sensitivity made your head buzz. “I don’t like your games.”

“You’ll like my game today.” He wasn’t going to give you an out. He sat you on the couch, sitting next to you promptly after. “You’re going to play right? Wouldn’t want to make me unhappy.. Would you, little green?” His hand was on your biggest right horn, drawing little whimpers out of you.  
“Yes.. I’ll play.” He broke you long before you could fight him.

Snakedad eyeballed Keinin the whole time he was in your front room. You loved him so much, and you couldn’t bear to think of what you would do if he was gone. When you took Keinin to your block, however, Snakedad could no longer monitor you. Could no longer protect you from him.

“I’ll be right back, stay put.” He was giving you orders. You wanted to tell him to fuck off, but the cons outweighed the pros. So you sat and waited.

\--

You ended up doodling on your whiteboard until he returned. You made eye-contact with him, and for a second, you got lost in him. No matter how much you tried to ignore it, he was there for you. Whatever that meant to him. This was your quadrant mate and he was your worst fear.

“We’re going to play a game now.” He gestured you to follow him. You got up, brushing your fears onto the backburner. Keinin picked you up, he seldom let you walk alone, it made you feel like a wiggler. He walked you to a different room, one you never went to. Snakedad didn’t let you go into this room, for good reason.

He sat you on the platform. You immediately closed and locked your knees together. “No, I don’t wanna play, I don’t wanna play this game.” His body was on yours, watching you squirm like a mouse caught in a trap. “Please, please I don’t wanna play I don’t wanna play!” You tried to push him, but he was bigger than you, made of muscle and strength. His hands trapped yours, and he was whispering to you, quiet and almost soothing. Your eyes began watering, his scent was too much and you wanted to throw up.

“Relax, you’ll have more fun if you play willingly.” Willingly, he said willingly like it was your death sentence. In a way, it felt like he was killing you. His hand slipped between your legs, and you started crying, sobs rolling out of your throat as he kissed your temple. You didn’t have the strength to keep him from prying your legs open, instead you shook, legs quivering like branches in the wind.

Your pants were his next target, he slid them off your frame like nothing. You couldn’t scream, you were scared of each move he made. “Please, I won’t tell anyone.. I’ll listen. I don’t wanna play, don’t make me play” You were begging. He only smiled. Fingers spread the lips of your nook and you were crying again. You didn’t want him there, didn’t want him touching you this way. His arm crossed your throat as two fingers pushed inside.

You screamed, choking on air you couldn’t push out hard enough.

He didn’t stop. You screamed and screamed until he pressed harder, his fingers working you apart. It hurt, it hurt and you wanted to die, you wanted him to die. You wanted your lusus and you wanted him gone. You felt something squirm and writhe against your leg, it didn’t take long for you to realize what it was. Your stomach turned to lead, and your nook burned with the pain of the stretch.

“Smile, sweetheart, you’re prettier when you do” He told you you, and you laid there. You didn’t fight him when he grabbed your wrists and held them by your head. His eyes were glued to your nook, and his bulge pressed feather-soft against you.

“I don’t wanna..” You murmured, voice raw and sheepish. His bulge dragged against your nook and stomach, a cold, wet trail left in it’s wake. The tip wiggled against your opening, and the feeling of nausea hit you like waves, ripping you from yourself. Your face was stained with jade green, and he was laughing. He was laughing at you. All of this and he had the audacity to laugh at your tear stained face.

\--

When he left, you were full to the brim of him. Teal sat dormant between your thighs, and you felt three pounds heavier with shame. Snakedad was probably waiting for you downstairs. You got up, material sloshing around in your gene-bladder, you felt numb from the waist down. The ablution trap wasn’t too far away.

When the door was locked, you ran the water in the tub, letting the material out there. A mixture of jade and teal spilled from you, you felt so empty without it, but you were relieved. It was over, after all. Within a few minutes, his remains were rinsed down the drain. But your mind was stained with him. How he called your name when he emptied inside you, it made you sickly elated, and your nook twitch.

You got dressed, rubbed the tired from your eyes and returned downstairs.

You’d clean up the mess tomorrow.


End file.
